


Hidden Love

by meme9879



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Famous Niall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme9879/pseuds/meme9879
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Niall, Liam, Louis, Harry are in a band named One Direction (not Zayn…Yet). Niall had a secret that nobody knew about, not even the boys. Gay! Niall...Gay! Zayn. Niall and zany are together. Gets caught…Mpreg! Niall. New additions, band gets more famous and huge around the world. (Sorry for the long prompt)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Love

< It is Niall birthday tomorrow and the boys wanted to do something for him; but he had another idea >

< At Recording Studio >

 

Niall: *sitting on a couch texting Zayn*

< Boys go over to him >

Liam: who your texting

Niall: no one*says it fast and puts his phone away*

Harry: we wanted to throw a huge party for your birthday

Louis: we want it crazy, dancing, drinking

Niall: I don’t know

Liam: plz…*making a puppy dog face*

Niall: thinks Sighs* Fine * looks up at him*

Harry: cool... Well were going to go and get it planned

Louis: you just go home a chill

Niall: smiles very huge ok!! (I get to see my beautiful boyfriend)*rushes and grabs all of his things about to walk out*

Liam: what’s the rush? (What’s he rushing for... just to get home, something must be up)

Niall: No reason just happy and would like to get home * puts a smile on*

Louis: Ok... *doesn’t believe him, just puts on a fake smile*

Niall: Bye!! * Runs out *

Liam: Mates... That was just weird

Harry & Louis: yea, well find out sooner or later

Liam: lets get planning *they sit at a table and plan it *

Boys: *finish and that the all go home *

<Niall Place>

Niall: *walks through the door * Baby I’m home. Where are you?

Zayn: in the kitchen * yells it*

Niall: * goes in the kitchen and rapped his arms around Zayn from behind* het love

Zayn: hey baby; how was recording?

Niall: good, but missed you a lot.

Zayn so for your birthday tomorrow I have a special plan and it going to be really romance*turns around *

Niall: oohhh * kisses him*

Zayn: *deepens it *

Niall * pulls away* I will love it. But the boys planned this party tomorrow. I have a plan would you like to hear it. Plus, it involves you and me... Us time

Zayn: Sure what’s the plan * pulls him closer*

Niall: well, I will go to the party while you get everything ready. I will leave early. I’ll just tell them I don’t fell well. Then come back here and have you the rest of the night.

Zayn: *kisses him * I like that plan, most of my stuff will be at night *winks *

Niall: well how about we go and maybe eat and watch a movie. Maybe a movie that will make me be close to you. Then go to bed.

Zayn: that’s a great idea

*Niall and Zayn did what they said *

<In the morning><with Liam, Harry, and Louis>

Liam: so we got the stuff ready and the place. Now we need to call Niall to see if he likes it.

Harry & Louis: * nods*

Liam: *call Niall*

<Niall’s House>

*Their awake and laying in bed *

Zayn: * on top of Niall sucking, kissing, biting his neck* I love you Niall *in between kisses *

Niall: * moans loudly* I love you to and don’t stop it feel so good.

Zayn: that’s the point (I love this boy, I going to make this the best hickey neck kissing he will ever get.) * sucks harder and nips more*

Niall: * moans really loudly* ooh... God Zayn…so good s-s-so good, ooohh.

Zayn: smiles into Niall’s neck

*Hears the phone ring *

Niall: really; I get it *trying to get up*

Zayn: * pushes him back down* stay here I’ll get it and give it to you...Ok

Niall: *nods *

Zayn: * grabs Niall’s cell phone and hands it to Niall* here you go

Niall: * looks at caller ID* Its Liam be quiet* answers the call* hello

Zayn: *lays on top of him and has a smirk on his face *

Liam: Good morning birthday boy

Niall:  thanks

Zayn: *starts sucking his neck and goes very slow *

Niall: (really Zayn) so why did you call?

Liam: we finished setting up the club. We want you to come look at it

Niall: oh *trying to hold in a moan; breathing heavy and painting * ok I will be their soon * a little shaky in the words*

Liam: Niall are you ok, you sound a little strange

Niall: yea...Yup... Be there in 20 minutes

Liam: ok *hangs up *

Niall: *hangs up... Moans * oh god Zayn... We almost got caught

Zayn: *laughs * get off of him*… you should get ready and go. Plus, I need to get stuff ready also

Niall: *gets up, gets change and leaves after giving Zayn a kiss*

<30 minutes later><at the club>

Niall: walks in ... Hey boys*pulls shirt up abit to hind the love bites

Boys: * walk over and gives him a hug* Happy birthday Niall

Niall: thanks…so show me what your done*the boys show him the place *

Louis: so... Do you like it (I hope he likes it)?

Niall; I love it... Its looks awesome

Harry: so. Come on lets sit down a just talk*they all sit down *3 minutes later of talking and joking around *

Liam: so Niall when I called you earlier you didn’t sound so good. What was going on?

Niall: *thinking of something * um… I was sitting on the couch watching TV. (Hoping they believe him)*looks down *

Liam: *doesn’t believe him * Then why were you breathing heavy and panting?

Niall: don’t know what you are talking about

Liam: ok *still doesn’t believe him *

Niall: (I need to get out of here fast) oh look at the time* looks at the clock * I must go, I’m going to be late for something* get up and starts walking to the door and turns around* byes see you tonight * leaves*

Liam: guys he not telling us something

Harry & Louis: want to use S.P.Y *says at the time *

Liam: not yet…lets wait and find out by watching him

<Niall House>

Niall: Zayn I’m home

Zayn: In the living room

Niall: *walks to the living room * hey babe… I missed you*leans down a gives a kiss *

Zayn: *grabs his arm pulls in over the couch or to his lap, then kisses him deepened *

Niall: wow…you’re strong…and totally turning me on

Zayn: yea…But how was the club…did it look good?

Niall: Yea… But while we were sitting there, they ask about why I sounded strange on the phone

Zayn: what did you say?

Niall: I said that I was watching TV, I lied to them to their faces and it felt horrible

Zayn: awe Nialler…I know its bad but we can come out whenever…ok…it’s your choice

Niall: thanks Zaynie…you’re the best…I love you so much

Zayn: I love you too*kisses him *

Niall: *kisses *

<5.00… At the club>

*Boys and sitting at a table drinking a beer *

Liam: this party rocks…right Niall

Niall: yea... So I want to make a toast…for the 3 boys making this party happen *they have a toast *

<2hours later>

Zayn: (I want to surprise Niall) *walks into the club and sees Niall, starts going up to him *

Niall: *doesn’t see him *

Zayn: *gets their * excuse me *he looks up * would you like to dance *smiles *

Niall: It would be my pleasure*huge smile on his face and grabs his hand *

*Niall and Zayn walk to the middle of the dance floor *

Niall: what are you doing here?

Zayn: I wanted to see what the guys did you…plus its part of my plan

Niall: oh really *he nods * now how about we start dancing since you asked me

Zayn: *grabs his hand spins him around and he lands on chest, starts to grind on him *

Niall: *grinds back into him * you are such a good dancer

Zayn: *pulls him closer * now the only thing you need to do is lean you head on my shoulder and put your hands in my hair…we need to look sexy dance here. I want to see some shocking faces on your band mates

Niall: * does what he says* this defiantly looks and fees so hot and sexy (sees the boys are watching…how about we step it up)* starts moving his hips more and grinding harder into Zayn’s dick*

Zayn: oh good Niall your really enjoying this*smirks *

<With Liam, Harry and Louis>

Liam: guys look at Niall and that guy…their going really hard

Harry: I wondering why he’s dancing with that guy and second of all…he never dances with anybody unless he knows the person really well

Liam: that’s what I thinking

They look away for a couple seconds* Niall and Zayn walk out near the backdoor * * boys look back *

Liam: guys we need to find him…that guy might hurt him

Louis: let’s check the backdoor…properly they went that way

*Goes to the backdoor…about to go over to them but Liam stops them *

Liam: * whispers* what…lets see what happens *hides so they don’t see them *

*Niall and Zayn both laughing *

Zayn: did you see their faces…they were really shocked* laughs louder *

Niall: * laughs louder, falls to the grounds from laughing so hard with tears in his eyes*

Zayn: * pulls him up *Nialler… calm down before you hurt your self

Niall: * calms down * but…come on their shocked faces were priceless. Best part of the night. Every time I’m sad I’m thinking of the boys faces, so I can laugh to get a smile back on my face. * Against the wall with Zayn in front of him * that was the best dancing I ever done… I’m glad you showed up… started to get kind of boring…all I could think about is what going to happen when I get home

Zayn: awe... you trying to get me to spill my surprise…aren’t you

Niall: no* lies * smiles innocently*

Zayn: your lying…I know that face

Niall: plz Zayn I really want to know…just thinking about it turns me on

Zayn: Not telling… you can do anything…I won’t budge

Niall: oh really…well how about this* crashes their lips together and starts stroking Zayn’s dick*

Zayn: *moans * kisses back *

Niall: * pulls away*not even things in that category*trying to flirt abit *

Zayn: your teasing me aren’t you…well you should get back before someone walks back here and sees some things that I would usually do to you and get scared for life

Niall: what?

Zayn: so you want to have the front page tomorrow saying “Niall Horan and mysterious boy in the back of the club during Niall’s birthday having sex”

Niall: your crazy well your right I should be going *leans forward and whispers something into Zayn’s ear * I love you so much baby and just wait til we are alone… I will be all over you

Zayn: can’t wait…now I going to leave…need to do a few ore things before you get home

Niall: see you in an hour

< The boys all shocked but still don’t what they mean and they still don’t know that they together. They think its thing that was in Niall drink that made him to do that>

*Niall goes back to the table *

Niall: hey guys…anything happen while I was dancing

Liam: nothings…but you were looking kind of crazy the way you were dancing

Louis: yea…you were going down and dirty with that guy…who ever he was

Harry: who was he by the way Niall?

Niall: I not sure…but he was a really good dancer*takes a sip of a beer *

Liam: ok…but your never dance with strangers…so how do you know him

Niall: I didn’t not til tonight…and stop asking questions

<25 Minutes Later>

Niall: oh guys look at the time…I’m so tired…I’ll just go home

Boys: yea were kind of tired too…we will leave two

Niall: ok (oh god this is messed up) *gets up and goes to the car *

<Driving Home, Niall gets drop off first>

Niall: thanks for the great night guys…good night*gets out of the car and watch’s inside his house *

*Boys make Paul stop a little bit up and they get out and have the S.P.Y with them *

Boys: bye Paul

Paul: bye guys

*Hides on the side of Niall’s House *

Liam: Louis hand me S.P.Y* Louis hands it to him* thanks *turns it on and sees Niall’s living and Kitchen *

Harry: that’s the guy…look at the place

Louis: guys theirs Niall…quiet down and watch *S.P.Y doesn’t have noise *

<Insides Niall house>

Niall: baby…I’m home…can’t wait for your birthday surprise

Zayn: in the dining room

*Walks in and sees food on the table and Zayn standing their with a rose *

Niall: *smiles big * what’s all of this

Zayn: *walks to Niall hands him the rose * It’s a dinner just for us…and a rose that shows my entirely love for you

Niall: *tear up a bit * I love it…and I love you *jumps up in his arms and kisses him with all kinds of love *I love you

Zayn: so how about we sit down and eat before it gets cold *walks Niall over to his seat and pushes his seat in for him *

<5 minutes after they finished eating><In the living room>

Zayn: time for presents *hands him one *

Niall: *opens it and smiles * this is too much Zayn. I just want you *it’s a mic with a custom made Irish flag all around it *

Zayn: I had to get the people to get it exactly right…here’s the next one…this one took along time and needed to join a lot of sites and get connections*hands it to him *

Niall: 8opens it, gasped, just shocked * no…you didn’t

Zayn: yea I did*it’s a photo of Michel Buble and its signed *

Niall: * jumps up and hugs him* how did you do this

Zayn: asked people, made a few calls, and I found him…it just took a while to find him…and there one more part of this*turns a video on of Michael Buble talking *

<Video>

Michael Buble: happy birthday Niall…hope you have the best birthday ever… oh and 8grabs Zayn from behind the camera * after this guy told me what he had to do to find me and how huge of a fan you are. I had to accept to make this video…and this guy is a keeper and don’t let him go…now hope this video makes you go run to this guy…bye*turns off *

<Video ends>

Niall: * cries and runs over and tackles Zayn to the ground* I love you…I love You…Love you…you’re the best

Zayn:I love you too…and now theirs one more present…that I think you will love

Niall: *sits on the couch * so what’s so special about this present

Zayn: *grabs the guitar and stool, sits it in front if him * this is a song I wrote and thanks to you I can play *starts playing * It’s called little things

 

Little Things

Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots  
With the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me  
  
I know you've never loved

The crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine

  
But I'll love them endlessly

  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you,  
Oh it's you,  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things

  
You can't go to bed,  
Without a cup of tea,  
And maybe that's the reason  
That you talk, in your sleep  
And all those conversations  
Are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me  
  
I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But,  
  
You're perfect to me  
  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true,  
It's you,

It's you,  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things  
  
You'll never love yourself  
Half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darlin'  
But I want you to,  
If I let you know, I'm here for you,  
Maybe you'll love yourself,  
Like I love you  
Oh  
  
And I've just let these little things  
Slip, out of my mouth,  
'Cause it's you, oh it's you,  
It's you,  
They add up to  
And I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things,  
  
I won't let these little things  
Slip, out of my mouth,  
But if it's true,  
It's you, it's you,  
They add up to,  
I'm in love with you,  
And all your little things

< After the song>

Zayn: so id you love it

Niall: *tears up abit, runs and hugs him and smothers him with kisses * It was amazing…I love you…I love you…I love you

Zayn: so I guess that’s a yes

Niall: * stands up and pulls Zayn up with him *** *** jumps in his arms ***** how about we go upstairs now *kisses him *

Zayn: *pulls away * ok… *crashes their lips back together and makes their way upstairs *

Niall: * moans, turns the knob and goes in and Zayn arms*

Zayn: *throws Niall down on the bed and gets on top of him * hi…you look so hot right now

Niall: just shut up and make love to me

Zayn: *goes down and kisses Niall; pulls Niall shirt off *

Niall: * pulls Zayn shirt off, pulls him back for a kiss and smiles into the kiss *

Zayn: * tugs Niall’s pants down*…I going to make this the best sex you ever gotten so far

Niall: I don’t care how good it is…I just want to have it romantic and pressure

Zayn: your wish is my command *takes his pants off *

Niall: * kisses Zayn’s neck and finds his spots, smile and nips it again *

Zayn: *moans really loudly * oh…god…Niall *grabs Niall boxes and pulls them off then his own *

Niall: just fuck me…with the huge cock of yours…I want it in me…and you making me moan my name *moaning in between and breathing heavy *

Zayn: *goes own his body and put Niall cock in his mouth…all of it; to point where it hits the back of his throat *

Niall: *moans really loudly * oh god Zayn you are the best…I love you

Zayn: *pulls off Niall cock with a pop * I love you too

Niall: I so glad I met you 2 years ago…because if I didn’t get you for myself. I would of lost the most important thing is my life right now…the one that makes me smile and the one I wanna be with the rest of my life

Zayn: *tears up abit; goes up to Niall’s face and crashes their lips together *

Niall: *deepens it and puts his hands through Zayn’s hair, moans into the kiss *

Zayn: * sucks the bottom lips of his lover *

Niall: *opens his mouth; feels Zayn’s tongue go in his mouth and twirls his tongue with his, fighting for dominance *

Zayn: *wins, pulls away * now I going to make that command come true * reaches for the bedside table and grabs the lube *

Niall: *moaning while seeing him lube up his cock *

Zayn: *puts Niall’s legs on his shoulders; lines up his dick with Niall’s hole * you ready

Niall: *nods heavily * I been waiting for a boy that I will love and he loves me to have beautiful passionate sex with…not just a fuck that is good, but not as good as this

Zayn: * gives Niall one more kiss before he slides into him and gets a moan out of it * oh…Niall…your so tight…I bet it feels good with my cock in your tight hole to the point you can feel the whole thing

Niall: *nods * your amazing

*After a few more intense thrust and pumps on Niall dick *

Niall: oh god Zayn I going to cum

Zayn: I’m close to*goes faster and harder hitting his prostate *

Niall: * with that he cums * ZAYN!!!! * Screams it out *

Zayn: *from Niall’s hole tightened around his hole, he cummed inside of him * NIALL!!! *moans, screams out loud *

< Both clasped on the bed>

<The boys on the couch down stairs shocked and have to ask Niall a few questions waiting for them to finish…they did>

<Zialls room>

Niall: That was amazing…your are the best boyfriend ever

Zayn: Happy birthday babe your worth it

Niall: how about we go back downstairs and make some tea and listen to you play the amazing song you wrote

Zayn: ok babe* gets off the bed and puts some boxers and pants on*

Niall: *does the same *

< Ziall goes downstairs>

Zayn: so how about you go over to the living room and get comfortable…while I make the tea *kisses him *

Niall: *kisses back * ok *walks off *

< Goes into the room, then screams, Zayn hears and runs in>

Niall: *caughting his breath * what the fuck are you guys doing here*yells it*

Liam: we knew you were up to something…you never dance with a stranger and we saw a glimpse of your encounter at the back door club

Niall: well knock next time…not just barge into my flat

Louis: we wouldn’t have to come in here if you didn’t keep secrets…so is their something you need to tell us*looks at Zayn then back at Niall and gives him a smirk*

Niall: *takes a deep breath * fine…um this is my…

Zayn: *walks up behind Niall and wraps his arms around his waist * I’m his boyfriend…Zayn…nice to meet you*went over a shook their hands *

Liam: why didn’t you tell us* looks at Niall*

Niall: hold on a sec*turns around to Zayn * go get a shirt on… I can only see that*gives him a peck *

Zayn: *walks upstairs *

Niall: *turns back around * because I wasn’t sure how you recact and management would have a field day with this

Harry: that doesn’t mean you can’t tell your band mates

Niall: I’m sorry…I really love him…I didn’t want to lose him

Boys: awe…that’s so sweet

Niall: well…you guys gotta watch this video before Zayn gets back down here *grabs the remote and sits in between them, turns it on *

<Video starts>

Boys: *shocked *

<Video over>

Niall: he’s good right…I taught him how to play the guatier…he know how to sing, I just showed him some vocal practices

Liam: he’s really good…he can go huge

Harry: yea…we should show Simon

Louis: I think we should see if he could join the band

Niall: you think so*big smile on his face…Zayn comes back down * Hey…what took you so long?

Zayn: Ed called

Harry: what…Ed Sheeran

Zayn: yea

Niall: they meet at one of his gigs…Ed saw him performing and was shocked

Liam: cool

Zayn: so what did I miss*gives Niall a peck *

Niall: hey baby…you didn’t miss much…just telling them how much I love you and how great a singer you are

Zayn: awe…baby*nuzzles his neck then gives it a kiss *

Liam: yea you are really good*smiles at him *

Louis: why haven’t you tried going big…get huge?

Harry: you definitely have the talent to

Zayn: because I would get lonely going on by myself and I would get scared. Plus, I think you wouldn’t get very far

Boys: WHAT!!! *Shocked at is answer *

Zayn: what...I just been playing small gigs…you know like coffee shops, parties, resuartents, clubs if it’s a certain one, etc…wait the clubs are when I DJ or mix at them

Louis: you Mix

Zayn: *nods * a bit

Harry: can you show us?

Zayn: sure let me pull my stuff out * gets up and goes to the closet…pulls out a small case and a messaged bag* here we go *sets it up on the table * plays it *

<Finishes his set>

Zayn: not that good

Liam: well you deserve to go big

Niall: you don’t know how good you actually are

*The boys got to know him and they loved him and accepted their relationship *

<Next day>

Niall: * wakes up and feels like he’s going to throw up; runs to the bathroom * awwwgge… *keep throwing up *

Zayn: *wake up because the noise, see’s Niall in the bathroom and runs to him * I’m here baby…its ok*rubs his hand on his back * shhh…we should go to the doctors

Niall: no I hate hospitals…plz Zaynie…3 days, if it keeps going we will go

Zayn: fine 3 days*cuddles him close *

<3 days later>

Niall: *throwing up in the bathroom *

Zayn: come on were going*grabs a phone *

Niall: who are you calling*wipes his mouth with a napkin *

Zayn: the boys …we are going to need a ride…plus, we don’t need a paps getting a photo a just me and you right now for you to explain later

Niall: right…good idea

<Zayn calls the boys to come get them>

*Niall and Zayn hop into the car *

Zayn: hey guys…thanks for this

Niall: it means a lot

Liam: anything for our little Niall here*rubs Niall’s arm *

*Harry and Louis both nod in agreement *

<At the hospital, in the waiting room>

Doctor: Niall Horan*looks up form clipboard*

Niall: that’s me*stands up *

Doctor: come back with me

Niall; I’ll be right back babe…ok*walks with the doctor *

<Patients room>

Doctor: so what wrong with you today

Niall: all I know is I’m always sleepy, throws up everyday and when I smell certain food I run to the bathroom and throw up again

Doctor: ok…I think I know what it is but…can you pee in the cup*hands it to Niall *

Niall: ok…*goes in the bathroom; comes back and hand it to her * their you go

<doctor walks back in 3 minutes>

Doctor: I was right…you’re pregent

Niall: *shocked * what…boys can’t get present

Doctor: there are some boys that can get pregent and you are one of the lucky guys

Niall: *tears up * I can’t be pregent

Doctor: well…that baby will be a miracle so take care of it…I’ll see you in a couple months for a check up*walks out *

*Niall goes back out to the boys; tears going down his face, Zayn see’s and runs over *

Zayn: baby what’s wrong…what’s wrong, what did the doctor say*wipes his tears away *

Niall: your going to hate me and leave me after this

Zayn: I won’t hate you and never leave you…so what did the doctors say

Niall: I’m-I’m pregent

Zayn: what boys don’t get pregent*backs off a bit, with wide eyes *

Niall: like I said you hate me and your face says it all

Zayn: Niall…I

Niall: save it*runs off *

*Zayn runs after him yelling his name, finds him sitting on a bench *

Zayn: Niall…*sits down beside him and hugs him * I won’t leave you and I defiantly don’t hate you*kisses him *

Niall: *deepens it, pulls away * I love you so much

Zayn: I love you too...and I excited for our baby. Its actually ours not a adopted one

Niall: you really mean that*Zayn nods * awe…*kisses him, goes over a straddles him *

Zayn: *wraps his arms around his waist, deepens it *

Boys: whoa…no PDA…don’t need you in the newspaper tomorrow

Zayn: *pulls away * well it was a make up kiss

Boys: congrats on the baby you two (hugs them)

<3 days later, after boy celebrating and Ziall making a lot of love between each other ”not in a smut way”>

<Ziall house>

Zayn: Nialler we need to tell Simon or management about the baby and us

Niall: what if the say mean things like…we have to break up or have to give a abortion*tears up * I don’t want to do that

Zayn: *hugs him * they might say things but I will stand up for you and even the boys *looks at the boys on the other couch * won’t you boys…

Boys: yea… we love you Niall…your like a brother to us

Niall: *hugs the boys *awe…thank you

Zayn: we will go tomorrow…is that fine

Liam: yea…I give Simon a call *get up and goes into the kitchen *

Harry: that’s a better to tell him first than…

Louis: management because the would be more mean than Simon*interrupts Harry *

Niall: *hugging Zayn *ok…that better be

<5 minutes later, Liam walks back in>

Liam: he said ok…and sees you tomorrow

<Next day; boys walk into the office including zayn>

Simon: hello boys…and who’s this

Liam: this is Zayn and it’s half the reason why we are here

*All the boys sit down *

<The boys tell Simon about their relationship and the baby>

Simon: so how long…*looks at Ziall *

Niall: 2 years…the best 2 years

Simon: fine…you can stay together and keep the baby…just get ready for what’s going to hit the band…now you two*points to Ziall* need to be out, go places…so the paps get photosthey nod *good

Liam: so…*looks a Niall* you two go to the car we need to speak to Simon in private * they nod and Walk out *

Louis: Simon put this on the screen*hands him the DVD * its Zayn and we have an idea about this…but first you have to watch

*Simon plays the video *<3 minutes later>

Simon: *shocked and has a smile at the time * so what’s your plan?

Liam: well since Niall and Zayn are together and most likely Zayn with to be Niall side, same as Niall…so we thought Zayn could join the band

Simon; wait…you want him to join

Louis: yea…think about it…we are good the range he can go and how Niall explained it to me the different things he could do with his voice…could bring our band higher than ever and can do the parts that tough for us to make

Simon:  *thinking * that’s a pretty good proposition and the expiation you gave does have a point…so I think it’s a good idea

Harry: plus…if you want to hear his voice more, he has a YouTube account and he’s pretty huge on YouTube

Simon: what’s his You Tube name?

Liam: DJ Mailk…he can actually use mixing tables

Simon: Louis goes get Niall and Zayn so I can tell them…plus what we all have to do

Louis: *goes and gets them *

Liam: what do you mean?

Simon: about interviews, photo shoots…those kinds of things

Harry & Liam: oohh…we got lost for a second I guess

<Louis walks in with Niall and Zayn>

Simon: boys come back over and sit down

Niall: what up…is something wrong

Simon: no it’s actually good news…now listens and you’ll know

Niall *nods *

Simon: *looks at Niall and Zayn * the boys showed me this video*turns it on * well Zayn you are very good…and the boys came up with an idea. Especially for the baby and you being together and well…and Zayn I was wondering if you would like to join One Direction

Zayn: yes!!...Yes!! I would…thank you sir…thank you*gives him an hand shake then goes over to Niall and gives Him a big kiss *

Simon: well Sign Here *he signs * now I will call you guys about the schedule…while you work with Zayn to fit him in all the songs…since were performing at the VMA’s

Boys: were performing at the VMA’s!! *Shocked and jumps around hugging each other *

Simon: I think that’s where we will show Zayn’s voice off…and Zayn*looks at Zayn * I was wondering if this song can become a One Direction Song

Zayn: ok…ok…yes it can

Simon: what the name of the song?

Zayn: “Little Things”

Simon: ok

<Boys leave and go to Ziall’s House>

Liam: lets get started

<3 weeks later, after the interviews about the new member, photo shoots with Zayn in them *won’t come out until after the VMA’s * now the night of the VMA’s>

Niall: zayn I don’t know what to wear

Zayn: *hands him a outfit * here wear this

< Inside VMA’s where Katy Perry comes upon the stage>

Katy: this category is for “best pop video” and nominees ate *shows the RT * the winner is…*opens the card and smiles * “ONE DIRECTION” *crowd cheering loud* *

All the boys: *are up in a group hug * come on lets go

Zayn: *starts to sit down *

Niall: zayn you are coming with me…I need with me

Zayn: fine * goes up with the boys *

* Crowd confused why Niall’s boyfriend comes up with them *

<Boys go up upon the stage>

Liam: we would like to thank the fans for this

Zayn: *wraps his arms around Niall waist, pulls him close * I love you

Niall: love you too

<Finish their speech, heads back stage to get ready for the performance>

<One Direction Performance>

Kevin Heart: *announces the * these boys are huge around the world… 5 boys here to perform…One Direction!!

*Crowd confused…5 boys *

<RT comes up>

RT: we have a surprise for you tonight and your probably wondering what it is but we will just show…Yay...*picture of One Direction Comes up including Zayn * now please welcome our new member “Zayn Malik”

< “One Thing” comes on>

*They pop up and Zayn’s with them *

[Liam] I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can never be brave  
Cause you make my heart race  
  
[Harry] Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe  
  
[Zayn] Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing  
  
[All] So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing  
  
[Niall] Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night  
  
[Louis] Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing  
  
[All] So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
So get out get out get out of my mind  
And come on come into my life  
I don't I don't don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing  
  
[All] Oooooooh, Ooooooh (2x)  
[Harry] You've got that one thing  
  
[Liam] Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
  
[All] So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
So get out get out get out of my mind ([Harry] Out of my mind)  
And come on come into my life  
I don't I don't don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

 

 

*Perform the song; end of song *

Crowd: *cheering very loudly and screaming *

<Later that night>

Boys: that was amazing…I will never forget that

Zayn: I definitely won’t *smiling big, gives Niall a kiss *

<3 months later, fans found out Niall pregent; their success got huge way more before Zayn joined the band. Now they’re on tour and Niall is getting a big stomach now, he can’t go on stage; so the boys split his parts

<Til one day>

*Boys are on stage singing; about to sing this certain song *

Liam: Now this is our last song we will perform but…first we need you help to convince Niall that’s backstage that’s he beautiful

Harry: now we are going to bring him out and we are going to sing a song with your help

Crowd: *cheers *

Louis: ok…Zayn go get him…a cameras going to follow Zayn so you can see him get Niall

Zayn: *goes back stage, see’s Niall * Niall *he looks up * come on your going on stage

Niall: I’m not going out their looking like this *points to his stomach covered in a blanket *

Zayn: you don’t have a choice *leans down and picks him up, starts walking to the stage *

<Back on stage>

Liam: Here they come

* Gets the stage crew to put a couch on the stage*

Ziall: *walks on stage *

Zayn: see your fine * sits on the couch and has Niall in his lap*

Niall: *hides his face in Zayn’s neck * don’t let them stare a me * Zayn laughs*

Zayn: your fine I’m here ok…* brings the mic up to his mouth * Liam lets start before Niall freaks out more

Boys: *laughs not including Niall *

Liam: now what’s the song called...*points mic towards the crowd *

Crowd: “What Makes You Beautiful”

Louis: today we are going to sing it a little bit different…we are singing it in an acoustic

Harry: we would like you to help us

<Songs starts>

[Verse 1][Liam]

You're insecure, Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up, to cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

  
[Bridge][Harry]

Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,  
overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful

  
[Verse 2][Zayn]

So c-come on, You got it wrong, To prove I'm right, I put it in a song, I don't know why, You're being shy, And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

  
[Bridge][Harry]

Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you,

  
[Chorus][All]

[Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]

  
[Harry]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

  
[All]

You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,  
[Chorus][All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful ([Harry:] Oh), If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately), Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful ([Harry:] beautiful), Oh oh,  
[Harry]That's what makes you beautiful

 

<Zayn starring at Niall the whole time and Niall looks at him with a smile and tears of joy down his check, Zayn wipes the tear away>

 

< End of song>

Niall: *tears in his eyes, hugs him * I love you…I love you so much * pulls back and kisses *

Zayn: *pulls away * lets get you back to your seat, your so fond of back stage *

Crowd: * throwing a lot of things on stage, some baby presents and some random things *

<End on concert with them back on the tour bus, Ziall in the back>

Niall: that was the sweetest thing ever

Zayn: well… you need to know how beautiful you are

Niall: *smiles crashes his lips to Zayn’s *

Zayn: *deepens the kiss…wraps his around Niall’s waist *

Niall: *wraps his arms around Zayn’s neck; pushes Zayn down on the bed and rips Zayn’s neck off *

Zayn: *moans; rolls over so he’s on top * I love you...your are the best thing that happened to me

Niall: you are the love of my life*gets his shirt pulled off by Zayn, moans; pulls him back in for a kiss *

Zayn: puts his hand on Niall’s Belt; one swift moved he pulls the off and throws them on the floor *

Niall: *moans *

Zayn: *pulls Niall boxers without breaking their lips apart *

Niall: *moans into Zayn’s mouth *

Zayn: *grabs Niall’s dick; starts sucking it *

Niall: *pulls way, moan * oh god…*moans * you are amazing…I want to feel your mouth around my dick all tight and hard *bucks his hips into Zayn’s hand; moans *

Zayn: just be patient and your wish will be my command * kisses down his chest and over his stomach; kisses his knee then both inner thighs. Puts the cock in his mouth and starts sucking and licking. Now has the whole dick in his mouth, deep throating him going up and down the dick *

Niall: *moans really loudly… like something screaming kind of * oo…hh g-god Zayn…fuck…you are really good at this*moans loud again *…I gonna cum…I going to cum *moans *

Zayn: *pulls away with a pop * cum for me baby…I wanna taste that cum of yours *puts Niall dick back in his mouth *

Niall: *that threw him over the edge, he screamed Zayn’s named when he cummed over and over *

Zayn: *swallows it all * you taste good babe…yummy

Niall: *breathing heavy *that was the…best…blow job ever received

Zayn: *comes back up to Niall; kisses him * glad you enjoyed it *pulled Niall into his arms * I love you

Niall: I love you too *puts head in the crock of Zayn’s neck and falls asleep *

Zayn: good night my love *kisses his forehead, then falls asleep *

<In the morning>

Liam: well the two lovebirds were really loud

Louis: well one of them…

Harry: named Niall

Boys: *laughs *

<Zayn & Niall>

Niall: *wakes up and cuddles closer to Zayn *

Zayn: 8wakes up too * good morning babe

Niall: good morning

*They both share a kiss *

Zayn: lets go out to the boys a say good morning and get some food

Niall: *nods * ok

* Both got up and threw some clothes on and walked out the room *

Zayn: good morning boys *walks over to the couch *

Liam: well look who it is the noisy lovebirds

Harry: well one noisy lovebird…*looks at Niall *

Niall: *blushes, hides his face in Zayn’s neck * stooopppp

Boys: nope

Zayn: well those noises are amazing and I love them

Boys: ok then *walks off *

<3hours later>

Niall: Zayn where are we going?

Zayn: stop talking and just wait, we are almost there

<At the beach>

Zayn: ok… blind fold off

Niall: *takes it off, smiles; he see’s candles layered around the sand with a blanket layed down and a picnic basket * It’s beautiful

Zayn: *grabs Niall’s hand * well come on lets sit down

* Both walk over and sit down

<5 minutes><After kissing cuddling eating>

Niall: this so romantic

Zayn: *pulls a small box out, gets on one knee * Niall…you are the love of my life…I love everything about you…you make me happy…I don’t know what I would do with out you… I wanna know one answer…will you marry me Niall James Horan

Niall: yes…yes…million times yes *jumps into Zayn’s arms and gives him a big kiss *

Zayn: *slips the ring on then kisses him deeply *

Niall: * kisses him harder *

Zayn: * picks him up bridle style and lays him gently on the blanket, pulls away * I love you

Niall: I love you too, now how about you give your soon to be husband a kiss and cuddle with him * grabs Zayn’s neck and crashes their lips together roughly; pulls away after 10 minutes of making out * Breathing heavy * now that was a kiss

Zayn: you are amazing *pulls him closer and wraps his arms around Niall *

Niall: *curls into Zayn and puts his head on Zayn’s neck * you are the best person I ever met in my life so far *kisses his neck, then nuzzles his neck *

*They both fall asleep on the beach *

< In the morning> <Ziall, Liam, Louis, Harry>

Niall: *wakes up *

Zayn: wakes up * good morning honey * gives him a kiss *****

Niall:good morning ***** sits up ***** we fell asleep on the beach *giggles *

<Boys come up>

Liam: good…you too are awake *looks down at them *

Louis: yea…we need to hit the road

Zayn: ok were coming *gets up, helps Niall up *

Niall: * gets up * thanks honey

Harry: so how was you date?

Niall: amazing…and it wasn’t just a date *smiles *

Liam: what do you mean *confused *

Zayn: should we tell them?  * Looks at Niall *****

Niall: if you want to…I’m fine with it

Zayn: well lets just say…were getting married

Louis: *shocked * congrats *hugs them *

Harry & Liam: congrats *hugs them too *

Louis: *in a high pitch voice * let me see…let me see…let me see… I wanna see the ring * jumping up and…kind of like a little kid *

Niall: *laughs * ok… calm down *shows the ring * here

Louis: o my god…it’s so big and beautiful *still in a high pitch voice *

Niall: I love it *smiles *

Zayn: *wraps his arms around Niall * well…what else are you suppose to give to a person you love…when he has everything else *kisses Niall check *

<Back on the bus>

*Boys sitting around then something happen *

Niall: *sitting on the couch…water broke * oh my god *yells * water just broke

Zayn: what!!!...Drive to the hospital now!!!...*Kisses Niall* were be there soon

<At the hospital>

Niall: *breathing heavy * I need a wheel chair

Zayn: nurse we need a wheel chair *points to Niall * pregent person here

Nurse: *shocked… but gets them a wheel chair * here you go

Niall: Zayn I need you with me *sits down *

Zayn: I will be here the whole time

<In the room, baby coming>

Doctor: *numbs Niall * now Zayn keep him occupied so he doesn’t freak

Zayn: *nods * Niall look at me… just at me

Niall: *nods…looking at him, grabs his hand *

<After the baby comes>

Baby: *crying *

Doctor: he good…would you like to hold him

Ziall: *nod *

Doctor: *hands them the baby *

Zayn: what do you want our baby’s name to be *smiles at the baby *

Niall: Justin…I like Justin

Zayn: Justin it is

Niall: he has my eyes and hair…but everything else is you *kisses Justin’s forehead * hi Justin

Justin: *smiles; grabs Niall’s thumb, looks at Niall and Zayn; giggles *

Ziall: awwwee

<5 minutes later><boys come in>

* Niall in the bed; baby in his arms and Zayn cuddling both *

Louis: *smiles; runs over * where’s my grandchild *see’s him * their he is *grabs him…starts to cradle him *

Niall: Louis!!...Be careful*yarns *

Liam: what’s his name*grabs Justin’s foot, he kicks it away; Justin giggles *

Zayn: Justin… his name is Justin

Harry: Louis…I wanna hold him*tries to grab him *

Louis: no he mine*moves away * hi Justin * smiles at him *

Justin: *giggles at how Dum their being

Harry: please*pouts*

Louis: fine *hands him Justin *

Niall: Liam save my child before they hurt him

Liam: *nods, walks over to the boys * give me Justin before you hurt him

Harry & Louis: we wanna hold him*pouts *

Liam: *gives them the look * come on…hand over

Harry: fine*hands Justin over *

Zayn: boys can you watch him…we are tired

Boys: *nods *

Niall: *snuggles into Zayn * I love you

Zayn: I love you too

*They share a kiss, they fall asleep in minutes *

 

                                          (There will be a Squeal)

                                             Hoped you liked it

 


End file.
